magifandomcom-20200222-history
Titus Alexius
Titus Alexius (ティトス・アレキウス, Titosu.Arekiusu) is a Magician that is training in the Magnoshutatt Academy. He is from the Laem Empire, and he is the subordinate of the Laem Empire Magi, Scheherazade. Appearance Titus appears as a young and probably blonde boy. He has short hair with two little braids. His appearance is amazingly similar to that of the Magi, Scheherazade; for his fringe hairstyle, the shape of his eyes, the mole under his left eye and his earring on his left ear, that resembles grapes, are like the ones Scheherazade wears. He was mistaken for a girl by Aladdin because of his high voice and his big bottom. He carries a fencing sword as his wand, so it is also possible that might be a swordsman. Personality Titus is quite proud and boastful, due to his lineage being the leader of Laem's senate, saying he has never lost a Magic battle yet. He is also ruthless in battle, but calm enough to correctly counter magic attacks against Aladdin. Titus only acts nice to people who follow under him, or are at the same level as him. Even though he seems calm, he can easily be surprised by people and is quick to decide to harm someone after being disrespected. History Plot Magnoshutatt Arc Titus is announced to be the top student of the year. He heads to the platform, where he notices Aladdin. After the ceremony ends, he heads to the students dorm where his followers causes a ruckus. He then notices Aladdin and approaches him. He tells Aladdin that he wants to be friends with him and extends his hand. Aladdin suddenly gropes Titus, whom he thought was a woman. Titus gets mad and decides to kill him.Night 149, page 17 He then triesto attack Aladdin but Matal shows up and stops him. He also bows to him, like most of the students. He and Aladdin are then told that they will be engaging in the real battle exam. He is also told what the exam is and what is it for. The next day, Titus engages Aladdin in the exam. He easily blocks Aladdin attack with defensive ones of the opposite element. He then asks Aladdin if that is all he had. He is then shocked when Aladdin uses Ugo. He is then easily pushed back when Aladdin uses Ugo-kun to attack him. Titus then uses Destruction to destroy Ugo-kun before him Bolg is destroyed. He then launched another one but it misses. Titus's Bolg is then destroyed when Aladdin counters using Hadika Hadeka. He is also shocked to learn that Aladdin is using martial arts. He then cuts Aladdin bandages while Aladdin cuts his sleeve. He then notices that Aladdin has a crystal on his arm like him. He then covers it and continues to fight but Matal stops the fight. He is then told what his strong point is and that Matal will recommand them both. He then tries to leave but Aladdin stops him and ask him a few questions. Titus then shakes Aladdin hand but tries to kill him with Destruction. When Matal deflects the attack, Titus has a worried look on his face. He is then imprisoned for the night. Later that night, he is talking to Scheherazade through the crystals in his arms who told him to calm down and that he need to carry out his duty to protect the Laem Empire. He then goes to Aladdin's room and talks to him. He then asks Aladdin if his injuries are alright and apologizes to him. He then asks if Aladdin is the subordinate of either Yunan or Judal. He also reveals that he is the subordiante of Scheherazade and that he is on a mission. He then asks Aladdin to tell him who he is. When Aladdin tells him who he is, Titus reveals some information about Sindria and to not get in his way. When proposed that they work together, Titus doesn't say anything and leaves. The next day, Titus join Aladdin and Sphintus when they go to the city. When Sphintus asks why he is their, he tells him that he and Aladdin made a promise to complete their missions. He then gets excited and says taht they have to do their best for their masters. They then head into the city. When they get into the city, Tutus points out the somemagic tools. They then fly around and explores the city. After exploring they talk about why they use magic tool in the city, which Titus says that only the higher ups would now about it. He then notices a cat and gets excited. He then looks arounds the city and gets excited about the normal people living their lives. Lateron back atthe dorm, TItus tells Scheherazade about the people he saw. Scheherazade tell him to stay focus and to complete his mission as soon as possible. Titus agrees and has a weird look on his face afterwards. He then heads to Aladdin's room to wake him up. He tell Aladdin that they should go to the 5th district. Sphintus asks Titus why they are at the 1st district and how to they get in. Titus tells Sphintus that they can find the location of the 5th districtin their and that they will use light magic to disguise themselves as teachers. When they can't pass the barrier, and a teacher who was with Myers comes. Sphintus then steps into by using Yoah Reg to but them to sleep, which Titus wonders what he did. He is shocked when Sphintus tells them that its just healing magic. Titus then uses the silver accessory to pass through the barrier. They get into the reference room. When Aladdin finds a blue print of the academy city, they can't find the 5th district. When they finds out how many people arein the city, Titus points out how much arein each district. He is shocked along with Aladdin and Sphintus that their are 200,000 people in the 5th district. He then wonders why they have put 200,000 people their. Aladdin then finds the location of the 5th district and heads out their. While heading to the 5th district Sphintus asks for what reason are that many people their, which Titus says that they will know when they see it with their eyes. When they reach the 5th district, Titus is shocked along with Aladdin and Sphintus to see a large city. They then head to the city to look around while still in disguised. Later their disguises dissolve. Sphintus then asks Titus if he casts the spell correctly but Titus says that he doesn't know what is going on. He also notice that magoi is leaking out little by little. Titus then notices that magoi is leaking out from everyone. When they find a collapsed girl, they bring her to a build where he puts a certain of magoi around her to protect her. When the girl thanks him, he tells her that it was nothing. Titus remains silent as someone tells them about the 5th district. He then helps out the Marga some more and talks to her. Titus then asks if she likes books which she says yes to. When she reveals that she wants to go to the outside world, Titus asks her what she wants to do outside. She tells him that she wants to see the normal city, which he tells her that that is good. When he suggest that he teach her the characters, Marga declines saying that she won't live long enough to become a scholar. He then decides to take her to outside city. When the citizens try to stop him, he suggests that he takes them too. When the patrol comes, he quickly hide along with Aladdin and Sphintus. When Marga is througn into the hole, He jumps in and saves her. He then out a magic barrier arounds her and gives her to the citizens. He then stares down Doron. When then launches an attack at the ceilling, and says that is going to breaks the cielling and open a path to the outside. Titus is then attacked by Doron and heavy injuried. He is then healled by Sphintus. Doron then tells them if they are will to make an enemy of them, which Titus says that they plan to defeat them and open a path to the surface. He then tells Aladdin that he came here to purify the darkness from the country like him. Abilities Titos - Magi Subordinate.png|Magi Subordinate Titos' Bolg.png|Bolg Sharrl.png|Sharaah Ru Asfal.png|Asfal Titos' Ice Magic.png|Ice Magic Magic : Titus can counterbalance his Magic with a Magic of the opposite element and of the same scale. He is able to counterbalance most of Aladdin's attacks. Bolg : It is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. It's strength, however, depends on the person. Magic Tools Eye of the Rukh : Titus has oval-shaped ones implanted into his arms. He uses them to secretly talk to Scheherazade. Wand : Titus uses a Wand to fight firing Magoi as well as Magic. It is shaped like a fencing sword so he might also be a swordsman. Gravity Magic : He is capable of using gravity magic to defy the gravity of the Earth to float or fly at great speeds. Water Magic *Sharrl (Steam Wall) : This magic is a defensive type magic that creates a wall of mist or steam capable of diffusing light and light related magic attacks. Wind Magic *'Asfal' (Air Wall) : This is similar to Sharaah Ru, except it creates a wall of air that diffuses lightning related magic attacks. Ice Magic : Titus used an Ice Magic that was another defensive type, it creates larges spikes of ice surrounding him similar to a barrier of considerable radius that diffuses or defends against heat and flame related magic attacks. Aberrant Magic *'Destruction' (Great Flash) : Titus combines Water, Heat, and Strength Magic. It sets free in an instant the stream that was shrank by an high pressure and explodes. It needs at least a combination 180 ceremonial orders to be realized. Heat Magic : He is capable of using Heat Magic to attack, using it in his Aberrant Magic. Strength Magic : He is capable of doing Strength Magic using, it in his Aberrant Magic. Light Magic : He is capable of using Light Magic. Titus can use Light Magic to cast an illusion on himself and others to appear as other people. Relationships Scheherazade Titus is the subordinate of Scheherazade. Aladdin Titus was originally wanted to be friend with Aladdin but began to hate him when Aladdin groped him. After Aladdin had revealed that he is a Magi and is also on a mission, Titus has started to see him an ally and became friendlier to him. Sphintus Titus sees Sphintus as Aladdin's follower. Titus doesn't see Sphintus as useful but was shocked when Sphintus used healing magic to put some guards to sleep. Marga Titus had helped her when she was collapse on the ground in the 5th district. He has then formed a bond with her. Trivia *Titus is the first shown Magi Subordinate. *Titus has the same last name as Mu Alexius, who is another person from the Laem Empire. References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Magician Category:Magnoshutatt Category:Magnoshutatt Academy Category:Laem Empire